Dernhelm
by Ivorosy
Summary: "Quiero pelear" —había dicho Éowyn, ante la inminente amenaza de los orcos frente al Abismo de Helm. — "No, debes cuidar de los refugiados." Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Pero, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sí, protegería a los refugiados, pero también pelearía. La primera aparición de Dernhelm no fue en Pelennor, sino discreta y secretamente en el Abismo de Helm.


**_Aclaraciones:_** _Este fic es en respuesta al reto lanzado al foro del "El Poney Pisador" del tema "La libreta de Rosita: ¡Te desafío a…!" lanzando por_ _Alasse Storm._ _Y como bien sabrán, ni el mundo ni los personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones del genio del profesor Tolkien._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Combinación del libro y películas, un semi-AU, tirandole a ¿qué hubiera paso si..?. Y sí, tuve que hacerlo para que mis fumadas fluyeran sin mucho problema. Presencia de Oc's. OoC._

 ** _Palabras:_** _3,326._

* * *

.

 **D** e **r** n **h** e **l** m

.

* * *

.

Realmente estaba molesta. Siempre habían de hacerme a un lado. El ser mujer no me ayudaba en absoluto. Pues como tal, somos las que debemos esperar el retorno de los guerreros; no es un trabajo despreciable, consciente estoy. Cuidar de los hijos y velar por la llegada de aquellos a quienes amamos, no es fácil. Nada fácil. Es extenuante y te acaba lentamente y más dolorosamente que si fueses atravesado por una espada o flecha.

Es cierto, quizá la condición y el exigir físico sea menos. Los guerreros cargan esas pesadas y asfixiantes armaduras, los grandes y estorbosos escudos, y el pesado acero. El saber que puede ser tu último día o noche de vida y que estás en la expectativa de si mañana seguirás respirando, porque en cualquier momento el enemigo podría atacar, y podrías entonces morir dentro del fulgor de una batalla, lleno de gloria. Dicen que no lo comprendo, que no entiendo. Pero se equivocan. Me puedo dar una idea lo que sienten ellos al estar en el campo de batalla, puedo comprender porque algunos ven aquello como algo lleno de gloria. Dicen que eso sólo es un campo exclusivo para los hombres, porque son los únicos capaces de hacer tales méritos. Pero no. Porque yo comprendo, yo entiendo, y no soy un hombre. Puedo hacerlo y estoy segura de ello.

Respeto profunda y sin remedio alguno a mi noble tío. Lo quiero tanto como a mi querido hermano Éomer; pero siempre me he de molestar si ambos, por igual, me dejan fuera de todo. Si siempre me ven como la frágil, como la débil dama, como a una sobrina y hermana por la cual hay que mantener encerrada y a salvo. Y yo sé que lo hacen porque me aman, y lo agradezco, igualmente correspondo sus sentimientos. Pero me asfixian, me asfixian y me sofocan entre muros de piedra. Y me siento impotente e inútil. Me hacen sentir pequeña.

Me decidí a alzar la voz una vez más (una de tantas, pasadas y futuras a decir verdad), para poder unírmeles y pelear junto a ellos. Pero Théoden me ha reprimido y me ha negado tal petición. En lugar de eso y como posiblemente mero consuelo, me han dado temporalmente el señorío de Eorlingas, en caso de que ni el Rey ni mi hermano regresasen (y gracias en gran parte, también, a Háma, a quien igualmente le tengo gran afecto, pues éste me tiene en mejor postura en lo que respecta al campo dominado por hombres al siquiera tomarme en consideración y postularme para el puesto). Señora de Eorlingas, un título en absoluto despreciable. Pero que repudiaría si con ello mi tío y hermano parten para ya no volver. Igualmente, lo acepto a regañadientes. Igualmente, recibo esa espada y cota de malla que refirman mi postura. Igualmente, accedo a la responsabilidad de proteger de los refugiados. ¿Protegerlos? ¡Cómo voy a protegerlos si sólo tengo una espada y malla como meros ornamentos! ¡Cómo voy a proteger a alguien con simples palabras y dando palmadas en la espalda! ¡Han pedido mi protección, no mi consuelo, Valar!

Así que sí, todo esto lo hago a regañadientes. Y de hecho sigo molesta e inútil. Con la empuñadura de la espada, que aprieto fuertemente con los dedos y la palma, al ser incapaz de blandirla. Porque sé que puedo, he practicado muchas veces con ella, soy capaz de combatir. Si tan sólo me dejaran demostrarlo. Pero no puedo, no me dejan, no debo dejar mi puesto.

 **O0O0O**

Ato mi cabello, atiendo a quien pide mi ayuda, apoyo y doy ánimos, socorro a los heridos. Intento que mi presencia de calma a las mujeres que cargan a sus niños, e incluso a los ancianos quienes se acobijan al calor de una vieja manta. Por ahora la calma es un buen sosiego, pero igualmente tanto silencio crispa los nervios.

He dejado la espada a un lado, llevo un plato de sopa y pan para darlo a un enfermo anciano que ha quedado descuidado, imagino es solamente una baja de azúcar provocado por la futura batalla. Un poco más lejos, está una madre con su hijo, acurrucados el uno junto al otro. Voy a ofrecerles una cobija. La toman y me agradecen por el gesto. La escena me conmueve un poco, pues la madre abraza a su hijo como si fuera lo único y más importante que tuviera, el cual pese a su edad que parece superar los once años, hace lo mismo.

— ¿Es su hijo? — Pregunto lo evidente y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero igual me hace sentir bien el poder hablar un poco, mantener una conversación a lo mejor amena y distraerme de mis preocupaciones y molestias.

La mujer baja la cabeza y responde con un deje de pesar—. Sí, mi señora. Es lo único que la guerra me ha dejado conservar. Los orcos me quitaron a mi marido y a mi hijo primogénito.

Vuelve a abrazar a su hijo, y noto como lucha por no derramar alguna vana lágrima. Frunzo el ceño, afligida. Siento cierta empatía por el dolor de la mujer. Y entonces pienso, que nuestro trabajo es aún más difícil, y más doloroso. Como había dicho, no es fácil aguardar el sano y salvo retorno de los que amamos. Y pienso, viendo a esa mujer, que a lo mejor soy un poco cobarde; quizá por eso ansío tanto la batalla, para que de una estocada mis penas se escapen, me abandonen y me dejen partir, y dormir eternamente en paz. Sin sentir que el vacío y la oscuridad me lleven y me encierren en aquellos gélidos muros, en una interminable soledad y desesperación. Trago saliva.

—En verdad, lo siento mucho—alcanzo a musitar.

—No se aflija, mi señora. No soy la única que ha perdido—sonríe tenue. Muy tenue—. Sin embargo, no soy tan fuerte como otros…La pérdida ha sido muy grande.

No sé muy bien que más responder. ¿Qué más podría decirle a esta pobre mujer? No creo que nada de lo que pudiera salir de mi boca ayude a calmar o amainar su dolor. Seguramente le han dicho hasta el cansancio aquellas palabras de ánimo. Lo sé. A mí me las dicen todo el tiempo, pero realmente no han hecho mucha diferencia. Así que por ahora prefiero callar. Los acompaño un rato, me siento cerca de ellos. El niño no ha hablado, permanece en el resguardo bajo el brazo de su madre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestiono finalmente al niño, cuyo silencio me ha provocado curiosidad. El muchacho me gira a ver con aquellos grises ojos, se separa un poco de su madre para poder encararme. Sus mofletes están sucios, al igual que sus rubios cabellos manchados de suciedad y polvo, opacos. Su voz es leve, casi un susurro.

—Framhelm*.

—Curioso nombre—medio sonrió—. Pero pienso que es igualmente uno bueno. —Y no es que quiera abrir heridas, todo lo contrario. A veces recordar a los tuyos en tiempos difíciles es bueno, ánima. Por eso no temo preguntar lo que mi cabeza me ha formulado— ¿Y tú hermano, cómo se solía llamar él?

—Dernhelm.

— Tu hermano también poseía un gran nombre. ¿Y cómo era él, Dernhelm?

Parece recordar con cariño, pues su expresión es serena, nostálgica, buena—. Él era un gran guerrero, mi señora. Y también una persona muy amable y amorosa. Solía cargarme en su espalda y jugar conmigo. Me enseñaba a usar la espada…Aunque de eso ya no más.

—Supongo que, debes extrañarlo mucho.

Ambos, madre e hijo comparten sentimientos. La cara de tristeza es la misma.

—Sí, mi señora. Lo hago.

—Comprendo—empiezo. No me considero buena intentando hacer sonreír a las personas; más sin embargo, lo intento—, yo perdí a mi primo Théodred, el cual era más como un hermano. Su muerte me dolió mucho, y no ha pasado día el cual no le eche de menos. Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy segura, que tarde o temprano, volveremos a reencontrarnos con aquellos que más amamos y que ya no se encuentran en este mundo.

Hago a mi parecer un fallido intento de sonrisa. O eso creía, hasta ver que Framhelm me devuelve una tranquila y consolada. De repente, me siento mejor y las fuerzas se renuevan y arden en mi interior.

Vuelvo a mi puesto. Voy repitiendo una y mil veces que no se preocupen, que no teman, que el abismo es seguro. Al parecer logro un poco mi cometido y bajo aunque sea mínimamente la desesperación. La gente parece amainar los nervios y el miedo. Pero todo es reducido a cenizas cuando hombres de la marca entran inesperadamente, alzando la voz.

— ¡Necesitamos más hombres! ¡Venid todo aquel que pueda sujetar espada, arco o hacha!

Siento que el corazón me deja de latir, y el vértigo me asalta sin ser en absoluto piadoso. Y no puedo hacer nada cuando los guerreros reparten las armas y guían tanto a niños como ancianos a otra estancia para colocarles las armaduras. Mis miembros se entumen cuando a lo lejos, noto como le dan una espada a Framhelm y su madre llora desesperada y suplicante. Pero la ignoran, no pueden hacer nada. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo tampoco puedo. No puedo detenerlos, no puedo pedir la consideración de uno sino pido el de todos. Y sé que los nuestros son pocos, pero no creía que la situación fuera tan grave y desesperada como para obligar a los más jóvenes y a los más viejos a utilizar las armas.

Me siento tan inútil. Proteger a los refugiados, me habían dicho. No es orgullo cuando sólo me quedan menos de la mitad a los cuales resguardar. Y ahora, por más palabras bellas y esperanzadoras que suelte mi boca, no tendrán efecto alguno, lo sé de antemano. La madre de Framhelm llora sin remedio, los gemidos ahogados de dolor que suelta me estrujan el pecho y hacen retumbar mi cabeza. Lo hacen dolorosamente. Mis ojos se humedecen.

Proteger a los refugiados, me dijeron. Arrugo fuertemente el entrecejo, contengo con presteza un puño. Levanto la cara, mi determinación es grande. Bien, lo haré, los protegeré. Pero también pelearé. Y me prometo a mi misma, que Framhelm no morirá; no en esta batalla, no de este modo.

Los que quedan están tan sumergidos en el dolor y la angustia que no notan cuando cojo mi espada y salgo a hurtadillas a las estancias donde han llevado a los otros. Me cuesta al principio robar un yelmo y armadura, pero con ingenio y distracción lo logro. Me los coloco y me aseguro de ocultar muy bien mi verdadera apariencia. Una vez segura de que no puedo ser reconocida, me mezclo entre los míos; en mi grupo de los que antes eran refugiados y ahora se han vuelto guerreros.

Puedo ver en sus ojos la completa desesperanza, resignados al final y a la muerte. Y no puedo decirles nada, porque sería identificada. Y de todas maneras, aunque pudiera, no sabría que decirles, porque muy en el fondo, me siento igual. Sin embargo, aquél a quien tanto admiro aparece. Mi corazón late rápido y se entibia con aquellas palabras que clama. Aquel Dúnedain, de porte digno de los reyes de antaño, hace que el valor regrese, brote y florezca. Lord Aragorn, cuya sola presencia inspira a cualquiera. Lo hacen profundamente conmigo y lo hace con los demás que están a mi alrededor. Tuve el deseo de permanecer junto a él en la batalla, porque me siento fuerte y capaz de todo si estoy a su costado. El señor Aragorn es como una luz, de la cual no deseo apartarme. Pero mi anhelo tengo que someterlo, porque esa no es mi misión. Por ende, de allí en más no aparto mi vigila de Framhelm. Pero ahora, gracias igualmente al señor Aragorn, me siento más segura de mi decisión. Así ganáramos o perdiéramos, al menos Framhelm volvería a su madre.

 **O0O0O**

La hora se acerca. A nuestra cuadrilla la han dejado hasta el final, somos solamente meros refuerzos, soporte para aquellos que tienen la edad y la experiencia de pelear. Y veo a mi gente oscilar, tiritar bajo la lluvia, estremecerse con los aullidos y alaridos de los orcos. Yo estoy igual. Temo, claro que tiemblo. Pero me recuerdo y me centro en mis objetivos, proteger al niño y devolverlo a escondidas con el resto de refugiados. Y quizá no sólo a él, a todos los que pueda. No es el único al cual una madre espera atormentada su regreso. Voy a defender a todos los que estén a mí alcance, porque ese es mi deber desde un principio. ¿Y es que acaso no soy la señora de Eorlingas? Y, como tal, ¿no debo pues resguardar a mi gente? Y eso haré. O por lo menos intentaré.

Primero escucho el silbido de las flechas, más tarde golpes y choques de espadas. Y después, todo es un caos, el enemigo logra penetrar la muralla. Todavía estoy petrificada de la intensidad de aquella explosión, ¿cómo fue posible que consiguiesen un arma tan poderosa? Sigo incrédula de que hayan podido entrar. No pasa mucho para que la cuadrilla donde me hallo se integre a la batalla. Me he colado justo detrás de Framhelm, y sostengo firme la espada, el momento temido ha llegado.

El choque es estruendoso, al principio quedo aturdida, pero me recupero rápido y al rato estoy blandiendo la espada. Es cierto que mi cuerpo es débil, me cuesta un poco sostenerla, defenderme de la brutal fuerza de los orcos; pero mi voluntad es fuerte, así que resisto. Me quedo junto al niño, y he impedido en más de una ocasión la muerte de uno de los míos. Incluso ellos han resguardado mi espalda.

Uno, dos, acabo con ellos dando una estocada en el pecho; levanto mi escudo, me protejo de los martillos y toscos mazos; dejo caer con furia mi espada contra las cabezas de los enemigos. Busco a Framhelm entre la multitud y el desorden, lo encuentro luchando y me dirijo hacia a él. En su batalla con un orco, éste lo derriba y está por darle el golpe final, escucho como el niño clama el nombre de su hermano. Me apresuro, y llego para mi alivio a tiempo. Mi espada choca contra la del monstruo; pongo toda mi fuerza, toda mi voluntad y logro alejarlo con un fuerte empujón; grito y vuelvo a empuñar, ataco con ferocidad y por fin logro herir a la bestia, aunque me ha costado un par de golpes y magulladas. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia Framhelm, aprovechando que la bestia estará fuera de combate por unos minutos, quizá segundos. Las cosas no están bien, veo que tenemos desventaja y el enemigo avanza cada vez más y más. Y sé que no hay mucho tiempo, me apresuro a llevar a Framhelm a un lugar seguro. Cuando cojo al niño por el brazo, este me mira confundido y susurra el nombre de Dernhelm; pero en un segundo vistazo, logra reconocerme.

—Mi señora—musita.

Llevo mi dedo índice a los labios, con ello pidiéndole su silencio, pretendo sonreír y más tarde pido que me siga.

En el camino y con ayuda del muchacho, consigo hacer que otro par de niños me sigan; nos abrimos paso. La lluvia y el lodo manchan nuestros rostros y ropajes; el aire huele a humo y sangre, estamos exhaustos y jadeantes. Pero resistimos, los nuestros nos dan esa fortaleza, que pese a las adversidades y el descenso, nos mantenemos hasta el último respiro. Sigo encabezando la guía, pasando con duro trabajo entre aliados y enemigos. Cerca de llegar al castillo, nos intercepta un orco, y logro percibir que éste es diferente a los comunes; pues es más alto, su dentadura osca y destila ferocidad, la piel es más oscura y la percibo más gruesa. Me preparo, hago que los que me siguen retrocedan, porque sigo mi intuición de que es lo correcto si quiero que sobrevivan. La bestia alza su espada por sobre su cabeza, pongo mi escudo al frente e intento evadir el golpe; por suerte, y dado el gran tamaño del orco, es lento; y yo, que soy más pequeña y menuda, logro tener la ventaja en agilidad y velocidad. Hallo muchos puntos lo cuales estocar con mi espada, pero apenas logro perforar nada. La piel, como supuse, es gruesa y difícil de siquiera abrir; es como si fuese una especie de armadura.

Pronto me canso y por ende mis movimientos se hacen más lentos, el orco aprovecha mi fatiga y en una de esas logra derribarme, está a punto de herirme de gravedad, abro los ojos con desmesura al observar mi quizá inminente muerte. Y entonces, él me salva. El señor Aragorn aparece de la nada, apenas fui capaz de percatarme como éste desvió el golpe del monstruo, y en una violenta contienda, lord Aragorn finalmente es capaz de asesinar al enemigo, decapitándolo.

No me reconoce cuando cruzamos miradas, aunque yo me he sentido paralizada. Él da un rápido vistazo tanto a mí como a los que llevo a mis espaldas. Es capaz de ver mis intenciones de proteger a aquellos muchachos, me sonríe.

—Rápido, reúnanse en el castillo—ordena, señalando el objetivo. De inmediato me reincorporo, dispuesta a obedecer. Y antes de seguir con el camino, él posa rápidamente su mano sobre mi hombro y da un par de palmadas—. Buen trabajo.

Mi corazón palpita aprisa, la emoción recorre cada recoveco de mi ser. Pero sólo me delimito a asentir y con un ademán animar a mis protegidos a seguirme.

Me siento más animada que nunca. Me alegró aquel segundo encuentro con el señor Aragorn, su presencia , como siempre, me conquista inspiración y coraje, encontrar esperanza donde no la hay. Y pase lo que pase, seguir, hasta donde los pies y la voluntad lo permitan.

 **O0O0O**

El resto del camino lo atravesamos sin mucho contratiempo. Me las ingenio para volver con los refugiados, al ser un grupo pequeño, no ha sido tan difícil. Les digo a ellos que se adelanten, que corran al resguardo de brazos cálidos como los de una madre. Cuando se adelantan, aprovecho para despojarme del yelmo y la armadura, quedándome solamente con la espada y la cota de malla. Con mis dedos cepillo mis cabellos y los vuelvo a atar, intento quitarme lo más que puedo la suciedad y los polvos secos del lodo. Vuelvo (lo más que puedo) a mi imagen inicial, aunque dista mucho, lo sé. Pero dudo que alguien repare en ello. Voy nuevamente al encuentro de los refugiados.

Cuando entro (y como supuse), apenas nadie repara en mi llegada. Todos están horrorizados y temerosos, sólo unas cuantas madres se hallan felices de tener a sus hijos nuevamente en sus brazos. Lloran de felicidad en medio de una situación que parece perdida y llena de desesperación. Pero conmueve a mi corazón que al menos, con todo lo malo, haya algo aunque sea mínimamente bueno.

La madre de Framhelm abraza con presteza, y besa la cabeza del niño.

— ¡Framhelm, Framhelm!— Exclama entre llantos— ¡Creí que jamás te volvería a sostener con vida! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Fue Dernhelm, madre— le sonríe emocionado, con ojos que se inundan en agua—. Me estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo.

Ésta, aún derramando lágrimas, suelta un sollozo y vuelve a acoger a su hijo en su pecho. Y aún entre los brazos de su madre, los ojos del niño se dirigen hacia mí, y con mirada vidriosa y sonrisa triste y feliz, me asiente con la cabeza. Un agradecimiento silencioso. Hago lo mismo.

No puedo prever el futuro, no sé cómo terminará esto. Pero la sonrisa de Framhelm me renueva un poco el alma.

El lugar donde nos hallamos está en las profundidades, sin embargo, logro discernir, de algún modo, que está amaneciendo. Siento calor en mi frío pecho, porque algo me dice, que al menos de esta batalla, saldremos bien.

* * *

 **O0O0O0O0O**

 **Framhelm*:** Me lo inventé. Una mezcla extraña de un tal Fram que me topé en la historia de los Rohirrim y la terminación helm. ¡A que soy original! *sarcasmo*.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por amor a escribir, un reto y a Éowyn, ha nacido esta fumada mía. De todos modos, estoy abierta a criticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias, correcciones, comentarios, etc. de todo aquel a quien le nazca dejarme un review. ¡Besos húmedos y abrazos de oso! Ivorosy.


End file.
